


Rule-bender

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Smut, There's some kinky shit, pr0n
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] Jesse parlava sporco e giocava sporco, le regole non gli si cucivano addosso. Le rifiutava con la stessa caparbietà d’un idiota, ma non importava.  Tutte le volte che Reyes lo beccava in corridoio gli tirava uno scapaccione sulla nuca e gli toglieva la sigaretta di bocca senza più neanche provare a perdersi in un rimprovero… tanto McCree non faceva altro che allargare le braccia e sfoderare quel suo sorriso storto.“Andiamo, boss! Non stavo facendo nulla di male!”Era questo il vero problema di Jesse McCree.Non faceva mai nulla di male.  [...][McReyes per il decimo p0rnfest]





	

  
RULE-BENDER   
【 BAD OVERWATCH FANFICTION SAGA 】   
  
[](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php)   
Gabriel Reyes / Jesse McCree   


  
  
[➤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmYyPcEQKU4) Soundtrack  
  
Jesse McCree aveva superato da poco i vent’anni, la barba gli cresceva a chiazze ed ancora non aveva i denti del giudizio… il che era appropriato per uno come lui, uno a cui mancava nel modo più assoluto la capacità di valutazione.   
Si sarebbe mai affiliato ad una gang come la Deadlock, altrimenti? Doveva esserci entrato a sedici anni, se non di meno. Di certo senza la consapevolezza adatta a capire in che guaio si stava cacciando.   
Nessuna persona con un minimo di criterio avrebbe deciso di aprire il fuoco sugli agenti della Blackwatch (agenti con giubbotti antiproiettile, lacrimogeni e un terrificante addestramento militare) ma lui si era tirato la bandana sulla bocca ed aveva resistito all’arresto sparando come un dannato. Quando finalmente l’avevano ammanettato aveva sputato saliva e sangue in faccia al comandante dell’operazione, insultando sua moglie, sua figlia e perfino il suo cane.   
Tre cose di cui Gabriel Reyes era sprovvisto, quindi non se l’era presa poi tanto…  
Jesse parlava sporco e giocava sporco, le regole non gli si cucivano addosso. Le rifiutava con la stessa caparbietà d’un idiota, ma non importava. Perché Jesse aveva un dono e quel dono consisteva nell’aver messo in difficoltà un intera squadra d’assalto con una semplice pistola a sei colpi.   
Aveva le capacità, Jesse, ma non l’attitudine adatta a governarle. Usava la propria bravura in modo grezzo, senza impegno, come se il suo talento fosse una cosa dovuta e non necessitasse di nessuna manutenzione.   
Era pigro, testardo, ribelle ed irrispettoso… ma Reyes gli aveva tolto dalle mani il biglietto di sola andata per la prigione e gli aveva fatto firmare l’assunzione nella Blackwatch perché sarebbe stato un peccato far finire il suo talento in un buco dimenticato dal mondo.  
Ripensandoci… erano probabilmente in due a non possedere la capacità di giudizio.  
Perché era stata una pessima, _pessima_ idea.   
Jesse McCree sorrideva scoprendo i denti da un solo lato della bocca, l’altro sempre stretto contro il filtro di una sigaretta. Ignorava tutti i cartelli di divieto e non apriva neanche la finestra per mascherare l’odore di fumo. Tutte le volte che Reyes lo beccava in corridoio gli tirava uno scapaccione sulla nuca e gli toglieva la sigaretta dalla bocca senza più neanche provare a perdersi in un rimprovero… tanto McCree non ascoltava. Allargava le braccia e sfoderava quel suo sorriso storto.  
“Andiamo, boss! Non stavo facendo nulla di male!”  
Era questo il vero problema di Jesse McCree.  
_Non faceva mai nulla di male_.  
Perché non aveva neanche letto il regolamento! Non possedeva l’addestramento di base e sbuffava annoiato ogni volta che qualcuno cercava di ficcar un po’ di educazione in quella sua zucca vuota.   
Se avesse speso almeno cinque minuti della sua misera vita a leggere il plico di fogli che Reyes gli aveva fatto firmare quand’era entrato nella Blackwatch avrebbe saputo che fumare era vietato in tutta la struttura… ma perché perdere tempo a impararlo quando Reyes lo lasciava accendersi le sigarette nel suo ufficio, così da non doverlo costantemente riprendere in corridoio? Avrebbe letto anche che portare quel suo ridicolo cappello da cowboy violava il settimo paragrafo dell’articolo nove, sotto la voce “Uniforme e cura personale”… ma con che coraggio Reyes poteva rimproverarlo, visto che, a sua volta, non si toglieva mai il cappello dalla testa? Leggendo il regolamento Jesse avrebbe anche scoperto che quello che stava facendo poteva farlo finire fuori dalla Blackwatch con un calcio in culo… ma Reyes gli aveva mai detto di no?  
_Cazzo. No. Non gliel’aveva mai detto. Non aveva nemmeno provato a rifiutarlo._  
Gabriel irrigidì la schiena contro la sedia del suo ufficio, stringendo i denti in bocca per non ansimare. Aveva caldo; adesso la felpa che si era messo sotto al giubbotto della Blackwatch era di troppo e gli si stava tutta incollando addosso.   
Lui conosceva il regolamento. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Jesse di tirarsi su, che stare inginocchiato sul pavimento con le mani strette attorno alle sue cosce violava almeno quattro pagine di normative… invece infilò le dita sotto al suo cappello da cowboy e gli strinse i capelli con forza, tirandoli alla radice. Gli strattonò la testa solo per spingergli più a fondo il suo cazzo in gola, accompagnando il gesto con un leggero scatto del bacino.   
Il cordino del cappello da cowboy si tese sul collo del ragazzino quando la gola gli si contrasse in uno spasmo; il cappello gli rotolò sulla schiena e rimase appeso al contrario, come un impiccato.    
Jesse probabilmente la prese come una sfida. Con ostinazione tirò su rumorosamente l’aria dal naso per non costringersi a mollare la presa ed arretrare. Anzi, si spinse più avanti, testardo e stupido, fino a che il naso non gli cozzò contro il ventre di Gabriel ed un verso strozzato gli arrochì la gola.   
Era rapido, maldestro, inesperto. Cercava sempre di dimostrarsi più bravo di quanto non fosse, come quando diceva di saper innescare una granata e poi riusciva a non farsi saltare in aria solo grazie alla fortuna del principiante.   
Gabriel si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo.  
Era il suo superiore, il suo mentore, doveva scegliere per lui la strada più giusta e spingerlo lungo il binario… ma non lo stava facendo. La colpa era solo sua, anche se era stato Jesse a slacciargli i pantaloni.   
Da mesi quel maledetto ragazzino non faceva altro che ronzargli attorno come una mosca fastidiosa, provocandolo, facendo contatto visivo sempre troppo a lungo…   
Quando cercava di insegnargli un po’ di lotta corpo a corpo McCree, inspiegabilmente, cedeva sempre nel momento in cui il colpo di Reyes l’avrebbe mandato a tappeto sotto di lui. Tutte le volte arcuava la schiena contro il suo petto fingendo di opporre resistenza tanto quando bastava a premere le natiche contro il suo bacino e le sue cosce di marmo, per poi ricadere a terra con uno sbuffo anche troppo teatrale. Tirava fuori quel suo sorriso storto, sbirciava il viso di Reyes da oltre la propria spalla e gli diceva: “Ok. Mi hai beccato, boss. Magari lo rifacciamo…”  
Le parole gli sibilavano fuori dai denti con un tono così ironico e flirtante che risultava difficile credere che non stesse continuando a perdere di proposito.   
Però, nonostante le provocazioni e tutto il resto, la responsabilità rimaneva di Gabriel. Perché? Perché Jesse non conosceva le regole ed omettendole Reyes stava fottutamente abusando del proprio potere.   
Poteva essere accusato di molestia, favoritismo, disordini e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Peccava in capacità di giudizio esattamente come quel maledetto ragazzino…incapace di capire che fare un pompino al suo superiore non gli avrebbe procurato alcuna medaglia.   
Anche se, _cazzo,_ lo prendeva come un campione…  
Reyes abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, sulle ciocche di capelli troppo lunghi arrotolati come ciuffi d’erba secca tra le sue dita. Non l’avesse mai fatto…!  
Jesse gli restituì l’occhiata con aria di sfida, ghignando con gli occhi come se stesse cercando di provargli qualcosa. Sostenne il suo sguardo muovendo lentamente indietro la testa… e poi di nuovo avanti, facendo vedere bene a Reyes quant’era bravo ad inghiottire ogni centimetro della sua pelle.   
Ancora quella sua irritante aria da ribelle! Reyes l’aveva rimproverato per molto meno ma adesso le parole sembravano tutte fuori luogo. Parlare richiedeva un grado di intimità che non possedevano.   
Certamente si fidavano uno dell’altro, si erano visti nudi almeno un milione di volte nelle docce e si erano salvati il culo a vicenda durante le missioni… ma quello era un tipo di fiducia diversa, era cameratismo.   
Quello che stavano facendo adesso andava oltre la semplice solidarietà tra compagni e Reyes era incapace di processarlo. Cercava di evitare di pensarci, come quando Morrison gli ripeteva che aveva bisogno di un centinaio di rapporti di missione e Reyes accantonava i suoi rimproveri in un angolo della mente.   
Ignorò la provocazione e lasciò correre senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Jesse, fingendo che aver visto il proprio cazzo sparire tra le sue labbra fini non gli avesse fatto correre una scarica calda dal cervello al basso ventre. Dargli soddisfazione l’avrebbe solo reso più audace… e già così Jesse lo era anche troppo.  
Strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli e gli trattenne la testa indietro, tirandoglieli quando Jesse cercò di nuovo di spingersi in avanti e soffocarsi come lo stramaledetto masochista che era.  
“…sei troppo frettoloso” lo corresse Reyes per forza d’abitudine. Non avrebbe voluto parlare ma ormai era avvezzo a rinfacciargli i suoi errori almeno una decina di volte al giorno, mentre cercava di premerlo all’interno dello stampo per agenti della Blackwatch.   
Qualcosa di McCree colava sempre fuori dai bordi, non si adattava agli standard.   
Un’altra persona si sarebbe limitata a prendere in considerazione il suggerimento. Se tra le gambe di Reyes ci fosse stato uno qualsiasi dei suoi agenti era quasi sicuro che l’avrebbe visto annuire e mugugnare un “sì signore” con la bocca ancora piena… ma Jesse McCree era ben lontano dall’essere uno qualunque. Il suo sguardo si fece più determinato, le sue sopracciglia si alzarono, scettiche.  
Portò indietro la testa lentamente e strinse una mano alla base dell’erezione di Reyes solo per lasciarsela scivolare fuori dalle labbra con uno schiocco umido.   
Per un attimo aprì la bocca e spostò la mascella da destra a sinistra, strecciando i muscoli intorpiditi, poi sorrise e spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Reyes.  
“Seriamente, boss? Hai da rimproverarmi anche adesso…”  
Le labbra di Jesse erano lucide, umide di saliva.   
Reyes pensò seriamente di chinarsi a baciarle ma il suo corpo rimase immobile.   
_Benedetto sia il suo autocontrollo._  
Ormai che aveva fatto il danno parlando tanto valeva tirare i remi in barca e andar con la corrente.   
Forse era un bene. Poteva portare il tutto su un piano più impersonale, far capire a Jesse che quello che stavano facendo era una lezione come le altre e che, come ogni allenamento, avrebbe avuto un inizio ed una fine.   
Soprattutto una fine. Poteva fingere che fosse un fascicolo da chiudere e dimenticare per sempre…  
“Non avrei da rimproverarti se facessi le cose per bene” lo sgridò staccandogli le mani dai capelli per tirargli uno scappellotto leggero sulla tempia… cercando disperatamente di eliminare tutte le stringe emotive che lo stavano tirando addosso a quel piccolo idiota.  
Jesse non si aspettava né lo scappellotto né una risposta accademica. Il suo sguardo di fece offeso e scacciò la mano di Reyes con il palmo della sua.  
“…’fanculo, boss! So quello che faccio!”  
“Linguaggio Jesse.”  
“Dico quello che voglio!”  
…drizzava il pelo come tutte le volte in cui veniva beccato a farsi più grande di quanto non era. Reyes era abituato a smontarlo con la stessa facilità con cui scomponeva la propria pistola.   
Se diceva di non aver bisogno d’allenamento per saper sparare lo piazzava al poligono di tiro per ore, costringendolo a colpire bersagli in movimento fino a che i gomiti non gli avrebbero fatto male e non sarebbe più riuscito a tener su la pistola. Se si vantava di saper già tutte le mosse del combattimento corpo a corpo lo gettava in un allenamento intensivo con i quattro uomini più grossi della sua divisione e non lo faceva fermare fino a che la sua pelle non si faceva viola di lividi. L’ultima volta che aveva osato dire di essere più che qualificato per affrontare ogni tipo di missione Reyes l’aveva spedito in una base in Antartico e l’aveva lasciato tre mesi a congelarsi il culo, controllando la temperatura del ghiaccio assieme al team scientifico.   
Adesso però, la ripicca non era di certo l’arma migliore.   
Per provargli che si sbagliava avrebbe dovuto afferrarlo per le braccia e tirarlo seduto sul tavolo, spalancargli le gambe per fargli vedere come si fa un vero pompino… non proprio un piano brillante.   
Invece afferrò il mento di Jesse con una mano e gli voltò la testa leggermente di lato, cercando di non ridere dell’adorabile rossore arrabbiato che gli aveva tinto le guance.  
“Apri la bocca, Jesse”  
Si pentì di ogni parola nel momento stesso in cui la disse, ma di certo affliggersi per le proprie azioni non era una cosa a cui era avvezzo. Stette alla propria menzogna mettendo un po’ più forza nella presa sul mento di McCree, stringendolo fino a che le sue labbra non si schiusero.  
Erano rosse, screpolate, la fessura tra di esse pareva un minuscolo filo scuro.  
“Di più, Jesse” incalzò Reyes scuotendogli leggermente il viso “Apri la bocca, avanti.”  
Improvvisamente tutta la sicurezza di Jesse sembrava essere stata convertita in rossore. Le sue guance erano rosse, le sue orecchie, perfino la punta del suo naso. Lo sguardo di Gabriel divenne insostenibile e così abbasso gli occhi sentendo il cuore esplodergli nello sterno.  
Non si aspettava una reazione da Gabriel, _non ci sperava neanche_. Invece l’aveva ottenuta ed ora il comandante era completamente concentrato su di lui, a dargli ordini come se fosse un allenamento qualunque… _come se Jesse non si stesse uccidendo di seghe da mesi fingendo di poterlo fare solo perché lui gliel’aveva ordinato._  
Aprì la bocca obbediente sentendo il viso bruciargli, la spavalderia defluire dal cervello. La mano di Reyes si spostò sulla sua nuca e Jesse avvertì i polpastrelli carezzargli i capelli fugacemente prima di far pressione. Si lasciò spingere in avanti senza opporre alcuna resistenza ma la sua lingua ebbe comunque uno spasmo quando l’erezione di Gabriel vi si posò sopra, appiattendola.  
Per un attimo rimasero fermi.  
Jesse sapeva di star ansimando a bocca aperta, riversando aria calda sulla pelle sensibile di Gabriel. Avvertiva il bisogno di deglutire spasmodicamente, di buttar giù saliva nella gola seccata dal proprio respiro… ma non osava. Non ora che Gabriel gli stava impartendo una lezione. Conosceva i suoi allenamenti a memoria: se gli remava contro finiva in infermeria, se invece ascoltava e dava prova d’aver capito allora Reyes gli tirava una pacca sulla spalla e…  
“… _bravo ragazzo_ …” mormorò, come ogni volta.   
McCree sentì una stretta al bassoventre ed avvertì anche troppo lucidamente il modo in cui la propria erezione era intrappolata contro i pantaloni della divisa. Un mugolio gli sfuggì dalle labbra e contrasse i muscoli delle cosce. Le ginocchia iniziavano a fargli male per tutto il tempo che erano rimaste piegate contro il pavimento freddo…  
“Adesso… lentamente” lo istruì Reyes ancora una volta. La sua voce non tradiva alcuna emozione. Era fredda, chirurgica, concentrata come ogni volta in cui gli diceva di aggiustare la mira verso sinistra o evitare di puntare tutto il peso su un solo piede. Era la cosa più eccitante del mondo.  
McCree serrò le labbra contro l’erezione di Gabriel e mosse la lingua sotto di essa. Quando l’aveva fatto prima era stato molto meno imbarazzante, spinto com’era dall’adrenalina e la foga del momento. Adesso si sentiva terribilmente giudicato… e _dannazione_ quanto amava quella sensazione! Sapere che gli occhi di Gabriel erano puntati su di lui, solo su di lui, valutandolo, schedandolo, aggiungendo una sottocartella in tutte le informazioni che aveva alla voce “McCree”.   
Voleva davvero soddisfare le sue aspettative, ci teneva ad eccellere… perché Reyes era probabilmente la prima persona ad aver risposto la sua fiducia in lui. L’aveva tirato fuori di prigione quando ormai Jesse si era rassegnato a non veder mai più la luce del giorno ed era rimasto a dir poco sorpreso quando si era trovato davanti proprio _lui._ Il comandante, il pezzo grosso, quello a cui aveva sputato sangue in faccia ed insultato la famiglia. Il re del mazzo sceso in un buco di fogna solo per raccogliere un misero Jack come lui, scambiandolo per un asso vincente.   
Di nuovo cercò di mostrarsi capace ed accelerare le cose. Spinse la testa in avanti e l’erezione di Gabriel strusciò rapidamente tra il palato e la base della sua lingua.   
Prima che il riflesso faringeo avesse la meglio su di lui, costringendolo a tossire, Reyes gli tirò indietro la testa afferrandolo per un orecchio.  
“Cosa non capisci della parola _lentamente_?” ringhiò Gabriel… forse con troppo veleno nella voce. Che si trattasse di sparare, combattere o _altro,_ con McCree era sempre lo stesso problema: si buttava nella situazione prima di valutarne le conseguenze, rotolando nella mischia come un idiota. Di questo passo sarebbe finito morto in qualche missione, se non prima, soffocato sul suo cazzo.   
“Di nuovo” ordinò Gabriel, ringraziando gli anni di allenamento che gli avevano insegnato a regolare il respiro e a non farsi sopraffare dal battito del proprio cuore. Jesse aveva ancora tanto da imparare a riguardo perché il suo sterno si alzava e abbassava veloce come quello di un uccellino.   
Spinse la testa contro Reyes più lentamente, pretendendo di meno, coprendo con le dita quello che non riusciva a racchiudere tra le labbra.   
Imparava in fretta, di certo era un pregio. La sua lingua era calda e umida, la bocca piena di saliva.  
Gabriel lo lasciò fare continuando a tenere una mano serrata contro il suo orecchio, in caso fosse necessario un altro intervento… ma la presa era puramente simbolica, la concentrazione di Reyes stava iniziando a vacillare. Aprì la bocca solo per un attimo, prendendo più fiato del dovuto, ma la richiuse in fretta facendo ben attenzione a non essere notato.  
Nessun legame emotivo, non doveva dar modo a McCree di attaccarsi a lui in una relazione che fosse differente da quella tra comandante e cadetto.   
Jesse invece non riusciva a mascherare un bel niente, era un casino. Tirava l’aria dal naso come se temesse di non poter respirare mai più ed ogni tanto era scosso da un brivido che gli faceva tremare le ginocchia. I suoi pantaloni erano gonfi proprio sotto quella stupida cintura con la scritta “BAMF” e Reyes se ne rese conto solo ora.  
_Cazzo. Il regolamento. Le cinquantamila cose che stava deliberatamente ignorando ed infrangendo._  
Come aveva potuto pensare che insegnare a McCree come si fa un pompino fosse una buona strategia per mettere fine a quella situazione?   
_…_ ma evidentemente Jesse non era l’unico idiota testardo, perché non era la prima volta che Reyes proseguiva nella propria fallimentare missione solo per provare a se stesso di avere ragione.   
“Piega la testa…” gli sussurrò lasciandogli l’orecchio, aprendo la mano e facendogliela scorrere sulla guancia.   
Lo spinse piano, delicatamente, aggiustando la sua angolazione. Ciocche di capelli color castagna ricaddero sugli occhi di Jesse quando riprese a muovere la testa assecondando la nuova inclinazione con la stessa obbedienza d’un cane.   
Gabriel tenne la mano ferma in quella mezza carezza sentendo il proprio cazzo strusciargli contro il palmo, attraverso la guancia di Jesse.   
_Che idea di merda_ , di certo era la strategia peggiore che avesse mai ideato… si stava esponendo troppo e mostrarsi debole davanti a Jesse era l’ultima cosa che poteva permettersi. Allora perché lo stava modellando come una bambola, piegando le sue giunture in modo da fargli toccare tutti i suoi punti più sensibili, rivelandogli la forma e il ritmo dei suoi desideri?   
Ansimò forte senza neanche rendersene conto e spinse il bacino in avanti tra le labbra di Jesse, sentendo il calore della sua bocca e la pressione contro il palmo della mano che ancora gli teneva incollato alla guancia.   
Non avrebbe dovuto _spiegargli_ così bene.  
“Jesse…” ansimò. Il nome gli scappò dalle labbra e dovette affrettarsi a porvi rimedio “Adesso credi di aver capito come si fa?”  
Jesse annuì piano piegando di più la testa contro il palmo aperto di Reyes, cercando il suo contatto… e Gabriel fu nuovamente costretto a prendere nota della sua insoddisfazione.   
A dire il vero McCree non sembrava neanche tanto lontano dal raggiungere l’orgasmo… o l’infarto, a giudicare dal suo respiro sempre più corto ed i fremiti spezzati che gli facevano tremare le gambe.   
Non poteva certo ricambiare il favore. Mettere le mani addosso a Jesse più di quanto non avesse fatto era fuori discussione… se questa cosa fosse trapelata per colpa della boccaccia di quel mini-cowboy non intendeva certo affondare con la barca.   
Lasciarlo così, d’altro canto, sarebbe stato crudele…  
Il tallone dello stivale di Gabriel emise uno schiocco quando cozzò contro il pavimento, posandosi senza bisogno di alcuna spiegazione tra le gambe frementi di Jesse. La suola si accostò senza pressione al rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni rimanendo parallela alla stoffa, lontana quanto bastava a non toccarlo, e non si mosse.   
Gabriel avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essersi accorto della cotta che McCree si era preso per lui… solo che fino ad ora aveva deciso di ignorare l’evidenza.  
Non significava però che non avesse notato tanti piccoli dettagli… come l’imporporarsi delle guance di Jesse ad ogni suo complimento, immediatamente mascherato con una battuta sarcastica e irritante.   
Ancorò le dita contro la linea della mascella di Jesse, proprio sotto al suo orecchio, e guidò i suoi movimenti in modo tecnico… avvicinandolo, spostandolo, deliziandosi di ogni spasmo e contrazione della sua lingua.  Solo quando fu vicino al limite fermò il ritmico movimento della sua testa e la tenne bloccata.   
Jesse per un attimo sembrò non capire. Cercò di muoversi ancora ma la presa di Reyes era ben salda e non gli venne permesso. In compenso Gabriel affondò piano il pollice nella sua guancia, delineandosi, carezzandosi attraverso la sua bocca…   
Il cervello di McCree era ridotto a poltiglia e l’unica cosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi era il calore di Reyes contro la lingua, il battito del cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e l’insoddisfazione che lo avvicinava all’orgasmo senza permettergli di raggiungerlo, contorcendogli le viscere. Fu invaso dal panico ed alzò lo sguardo su Reyes nel timore d’aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato… ma non trovò disapprovazione negli occhi del suo comandante, semmai il contrario.  
“Un lavoro a regola d’arte, Jesse” mormorò Reyes con leggerezza, come se si stesse complimentando per il suo punteggio al poligono di tiro “Sei _davvero un ragazzo d’oro_ , quando ti ci impegni…”  
Il mugolio che emise McCree fu fin troppo alto. Ritrovò presa sulle ginocchia e si tirò più su, quanto bastava a strusciare la propria erezione ancora intrappolata nei pantaloni contro la suola dello stivale di Reyes.   
Il tocco fece spegnere quel poco di autocontrollo che gli era rimasto e prese a muovere anche il bacino in contemporanea al viso, strusciandosi contro lo stivale di Reyes come se fosse il suo corpo e facendosi fottere la bocca senza ritegno.   
Venne prima di Gabriel, sentendo le proprie gambe farsi di gelatina.   
Una mano la strinse contro il fascio di nervi e muscoli che era la coscia di Reyes, l’altra invece se la premette sulla stoffa umida dei pantaloni e spalancò la bocca in un singhiozzo.  
Reyes sentì il tremito della sua gola, lo spasmodico salto che fece la lingua di Jesse contro la sua pelle ipersensibile. Spinse indietro la testa di McCree appena in tempo per sottrarsi alla sua presa, ma non abbastanza per allontanarsi dalle sue labbra rese rosse dall’eccessiva frizione.   
Jesse chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Reyes sporcasse il suo viso, venendo laddove fino a due secondi prima teneva premuta la mano contro la sua guancia. Un mugolio eccessivamente soddisfatto gli sfuggì dalle labbra e poi l’unico rumore che rimase nell’ufficio fu il loro respirare… veloce, troppo veloce.   
Avevano entrambi perso il controllo sulla situazione.  
Adesso che era tutto concluso la situazione sembrava surreale. Nessuno dei due parlava.   
Ma come cazzo ci erano finiti in un guaio del genere?  
Reyes si chiuse i pantaloni con un colpo di tosse. Piegò la schiena verso la scrivania, facendo ombra su Jesse, e quando aprì un cassetto per poco non lo colpì alla testa.   
“Ehi!” cercò di lamentarsi McCree, ma Reyes lo fermò buttandogli addosso un pacchetto di fazzoletti.  
“Datti una pulita e poi vai a farti una doccia. Dovresti già essere a dormire con gli altri, invece che bazzicare nel mio ufficio.”  
Il rimproverò mise Jesse a suo agio anche se il sorriso che gli comparve in volto fu un po’ più imbarazzato del solito. Si ripulì la faccia e si alzò in piedi sentendo le ginocchia piangere, intorpidite com’erano per tutto il peso che avevano dovuto sostenere cozzando contro il pavimento.   
“Grazie boss” disse lasciando i restanti fazzoletti sulla scrivania e tirandosi di nuovo il cappello sulla testa “A domani allora…”  
“McCree.”  
“Mh?” Jesse si fermò sulla porta, alzando il mento per spiarlo da sotto l’orlo del cappello.  
Reyes era ancora seduto, le mani strette l’una con l’altra sul piano del tavolo. Accanto a lui c’erano file di pratiche da finire di compilare a ricordargli quante regole burocratiche avevano violato con quella scampagnata.  
“Prima e ultima volta” lo avvertì Gabriel “Non succederà più.”  
Qualcosa nel petto di McCree si contorse, ma il suo sorriso lo coprì.  
“Perché, boss?” chiese, gioviale “Non stavamo mica facendo nulla di male!”  
Certo, a parte stracciare il regolamento e pisciarci sopra. Per McCree, come al solito, andava tutto bene! Perché lo stronzetto non l’aveva nemmeno aperto il manuale! E di chi era la colpa?   
Prima che Reyes potesse confessargli la propria negligenza Jesse spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, sorridendogli.   
“Articolo quindici, paragrafo nove. Il comandante della propria unità ha il dovere di _formare_ i suoi agenti e di _rispondere alle loro esigenze_... e sono dannatamente sicuro di aver imparato qualche trucchetto, oggi. Cose davvero fondamentali” fece schioccare l’indice contro l’orlo del cappello, spostandolo un poco più in alto per poter ridere dell’espressione incredula di Gabriel Reyes “Credevi che non avessi letto il regolamento, boss? ”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 【THAT’S SOME KINKY SHIT.  
> Ero bloccata con un'altra fanfiction het-fluff che sto scrivendo per il p0rnfest e quindi mi sono promptata una McReyes perché boh, mi andava.  
> Jesse plz.  
> Jesse staph.  
> Jesse.  
> JESSE.
> 
> \- Marti】


End file.
